Joe Riggs vs. Jay Hieron
The fight was considered to be a number-one contender bout for the Strikeforce welterweight title, with the winner, Jay Hieron, presumably set to face champion Nick Diaz. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Both men looked unusually relaxed for their styles. Maybe too relaxed. Four twenty-five. Hieron missed a body shot. Hieron was looking for a relaxed front kick. Four minutes with Hieron landing a right hand and another, Riggs stuffed a takedown shoving Hieron away. Three forty-five. Hieron blocked a high kick. He landed an inside leg kick. He's kicking and that's rare. Three twenty-five with Riggs blocking a high kikc. Hieron landed a right hook to the body and ate a counter. Three fifteen. Hieron landed an inside leg kick. Riggs missed a Superman punch. Three minutes. Riggs blocked another high kick. Riggs seems high. Two thirty remaining. Two fifteen. Riggs landed a counter right hook. Two minutes. Riggs landed a jab. 'Be first, he doesn't like it!' Riggs landed the jab again. Hieron landed that inside leg kick. One thirty. Hieron missed a combination and landed a spinning back kick slightly. One fifteen. Riggs seems more game now at this point. One minute. Hieron landed another inside leg kick. Boos coming. Hieron landed a right hand and an inside leg kick. Thirty-five. Hieron shot in dodging a Superman punch and got a takedown to the butterfly guard. Fifteen. Riggs pulled full guard. Ten. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Riggs was after him more. Four twenty-five with Hieron landing a blocked combination. Riggs blocked a body kick slightly. Four minutes remaining. Riggs missed a right hook and got taken down again to guard. Three forty-five. Hieron landed body shots over and over and over. Three twenty-five. Hieron landed some more of those thudding body shots. Those hurt but it wasn't really TOO much. Hieron landed another pair of thudding right body shots. Three minutes. Another pair of body shots. Hieron threw up his legs but nothing came of it. Hieron landed a right hand from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Hieron landed three more thudding body shots. Riggs landed a backfist to the jaw from the bottom. Two minutes. Hieron briefly tried the can opener. Hieron landed three more body shots and another pair. Another pair of lefts to the body. Hieron looking to pass to half-guard, Riggs avoided. Boos coming. One fifteen. One minute remaining. The referee wanted action, come on you should have said that three minutes ago. Hieron landed a forearm. Thirty-five. Hieron landed a pair of hammerfists and a left hand. Hieron postured up with twenty, came down. Riggs trying to stand and he did to the clinch eating a knee. Ten. Hieron had double underhooks. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Riggs blocked that front kick. Riggs landed a big right hook and hurt Hieron. Hieron shot in eating a knee into half-guard. Four fifteen. There was a lot of blood from someone. Riggs retained guard along the fence. Four minutes. Riggs grabbed the fence and he was warned and he grabbed it again and wasn't. He grabbed it again and wasn't, and again and again. Three twenty-five. Nothing going on here... He's just blanketing Riggs. Stand them up you fucking dumbass referee. Hieron's just trying to recover. Three minutes. That blood is in Riggs's eyes as well. Two thirty-five.The referee stood them up with two thirty. Thank you. Hieron was saying he had blood in his eyes. Hieron landed a left hand. Riggs landed a lef thand and dropped Riggs and pounced to full guard with two minutes. One minute. Riggs looking for a kimura. He lost it. Not much. Fifteen. The referee stood them up with ten. The third round ended. Hieron had the decision. They hugged. It's all over.